Floyd Lawton (Earth 1)
|relatives= |status=Alive |species=Human |gender=Male |universe=Earth 1 |first appearance= Season 10 Episode 2: |death= }} Deadshot is an assassin for hire and member of the . Physical Appearance Deadshot is a thin, tall, mysterious man with a scruffy appearance. He has dark brown, medium length hair and blue eyes. He also has a scar over his right eye. In both of his appearances in and , he was only seen wearing an outfit similar to a western cowboy, which consisted of a black cowboy hat, a long, dark brown, almost black trench coat, with a dark shirt underneath and a pair of jeans. He is almost always carrying a gun with him which he keeps saddled in a brown leather holster. He also sometimes wears a red-lensed, metal, almost steampunk-like, ocular scope over his scarred eye. Powers and Abilities *'Expert Marksman': As a proficient marksman, Deadshot can handle weapons, particularly guns, as well as can use them very accurately because of the electronic-eye patch he wears. *'Peak Agility': As a slender and thin young man, Deadshot is extremely dexterous and can maneuver very accurately. Season Ten In the middle of the street, Deadshot spotted and , and shot a straight forward bullet (passing and missing every structure and person it could come in contact with) into Cat’s car exhaust, which exploded upon ignition. However, Clark was able to save Cat. Receiving orders, Deadshot made preparations for Clark, to test him even more. Once he found Cat, as he was aiming to strike the final blow, Clark got there in time to stop him and save her. Clark also knocked Deadshot unconscious. But unknown to him, Deadshot had implanted a tracking mark in his skin using the bullet that "scraped" him. While in prison, he was approached by and who released him to return to their team, the . Deadshot joined Flag and in saving the from the VRA. While Flag, Chloe and Oliver worked on getting the League out of the virtual reality, Deadshot took watch outside. When Chloe was caught by the VRA and almost killed, Deadshot saved her by shooting the two VRA members tasked with the job of executing her. Notes * In the Justice League animated series, the character of Deadshot was voiced by . * Deadshot is the second villain from Batman's Rogue Gallery to appear on Smallville (after , though she is technically a villain to all DC superheroes). * The cowboy appearance of Deadshot resembles more of Jonah Hex than of Deadshot's traditional red body armor comic costume. However his costume also looks similar to the way he was portrayed in the Batman: Gotham Knight animated film. His costume may have also intended him to resemble Terra-Man, an enemy of Superman in the comics. * Deadshot's trademark signature of placing the name of the target on the bullet is his calling card and it's used in . * Deadshot's outfit also shares a remarkable resemblance to the cover art for issue 24 of the Secret Six comic book series. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Villains Category:Earth 1 Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Living Earth 1 Villains Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters